No soy lo que piensas (KouNoiz)
by KoruLove
Summary: ¿Qué podría cambiar en la vida de Noiz fingiendo ser quien no es?
1. De Noiz a Emma

Un tiempo ya después de que Noiz había recuperado la capacidad de sentir dolor y de que las industrias de Toue cayeran, se podría decir que todo volvió a la normalidad en Midorijima...

Se podría decir.

Caída la tarde en casa de Aoba, Tae se encontraba en la cocina preparando una merienda para la "visita" de su sobrino que ya estaba viniendo a diario por el sabor de sus dulces.

Subiendo escaleras arriba se escuchó un grito enfurecido de Aoba, lo ignoró ya que era normal que el rubio lo molestara pero al abrir la puerta, le dejo perpleja la situación.

Noiz cogía fuertemente el pelo largo de Aoba y lo movía fuertemente, un punto normal... pero Aoba cogía el pelo "anormalmente" largo de Noiz y efectuaba la misma acción.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!- El grito de la mujer hizo que ambos se detuvieran -¿¡Y BIEN?!- replicó al no haber respuesta.

Aoba se puso firme y empezó a hablar -¡Noiz a entrado por la ventana y ha empezado a comparar su pelo con el mío!- Llevo su mano diestra a uno de los mechones azules suyos que le caían en un costado del hombro. *Y luego dice que no es afeminado* Pensó Tae.

La abuela miro a Noiz que imitaba la misma acción.

-Oye, tú...- Le dijo Tae, haciendo que centrara su atención en ella en señal que la escuchaba. -¿Por qué tienes el cabello así?-

-No lo sé.- Respondió Noiz.

-Y, ¿Hace cuánto estas así?- Volvió a preguntar Tae.

-Desde hoy en la mañana, no me había dado cuenta hasta mirarme en un espejo.- Llevo uno de sus mechones rubios a un lado.

-Hum...- Tae lo miró pensativa -¿Ingeriste algo extraño?-

Tae creyó tener la solución del problema en la punta de la lengua.

-Aoba me dio un frasco azul ayer.- Señaló a Aoba con una expresión fría. La abuela se acercó a Aoba y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TOCARAS MIS COSAS!- Le gritó al peli azul el cual bajo la cabeza arrepentido. -Anda, llévalo donde Koujaku para que le corte el pelo.-

-Me niego- Dijo Aoba -¡Se pondrán a pelear como siempre!-

-Primera vez que concordamos con algo.- Dijo Noiz desviando la mirada.

Se encontraban de camino hacia la peluquería de Koujaku, Aoba seguía resentido con el rubio por "insultarle" tratando por todos los medios no mirarlo a la cara.

-No sé cómo hace la abuela- Comentó Aoba, siendo ignorado por el otro.

Les faltaba por lo menos pasar una calle para llegar a la peluquería de Koujaku cuando el alarido de una chica los detuvo.

-¡NO!- Grito la joven que había captado la atención de los dos -¿Con esa pinta piensas ir a ver a Koujaku-sama? ¡Ni sueñes que te pondrá atención así!- Un grupo de chicas se le acerco a Noiz. -¡Vamos de compras!- *¿Las fans del anciano?* Pensó Noiz.

Dos chicas del grupo tomaron a Noiz de los brazos obligándolo a seguirlas. Aoba pensaba que lo arrastrarían a él también, pero no lo hicieron. Tal vez porque ya le conocían y sabían que era un amigo de Koujaku. Suspiro aliviado pasándose por la mente si debería ayudar al otro, pero no lo hizo. Todavía seguía resentido. Miro como se llevaban a Noiz hasta que lo perdió de vista y se marchó.

Noiz oponía resistencia pero parece ser que aquel frasco no solo había hecho efecto en su cabello. Bueno, según dijo Tae. Que dijo que los efectos de aquel líquido podían variar. En ese caso, alargó su cabello y disminuyó su fuerza.

Se rindió y dejo que lo llevaran a quién sabe dónde.

Lo llevaron a un centro comercial donde aparte de estar de tienda en tienda, lo obligaron a probarse un montón de prendas que lo hacían lucir más "femenina"

Hasta que llegaron a un almacén donde se exhibían un montón de empalagosos vestidos. Cada uno más llamativo y escotado que el otro.

-¡Miren este!- Una de las jóvenes tomo un vestido que llegaba hasta las rodillas color rosado pálido. Una saco de otro mostrador unos tacones bajos del mismo color del vestido haciendo que sus caras se iluminaran.

-Anda, pruébatelo.- Dijo una de ellas dirigiéndose a Noiz.

-Me niego.- Respondió.

-Chicas.- La joven al hablar hizo que se llevaran arrastrado a Noiz a uno de los vestidores, como no cabían todas, entraron solo tres.

Noiz no se dejaba pero al final pudieron con él logrando quitarle la parte superior de la ropa, al mirarlo pararon en seco.

-...Eres un chico...- Dijo una.

-Ya decía yo porqué era tan plana.- Empezaron a tocar el pecho de Noiz donde se suponía debía estar su busto. -No importa, eso se arregla con un chal.-

Y al final salieron con Noiz que solo replicaba lo corto que era el vestido y el chal gris que (a petición de una de ellas) era horrible. Ni mencionar lo que decía de los tacones, a pesar de ser bajos daba uno que otro tropezón.

Las chicas les anunciaron a las otras que el "espécimen raro" es un hombre.

-Bueno, Koujaku-sama es demasiado guapo que atrae a los hombres también. Es algo inevitable.- Dijo una de las que estaban afuera

-¿Qué?, yo no...- Noiz fue cortado abruptamente

-Koujaku-sama no tiene pinta de gustarle los hombres, así que te ayudaremos a que seas bonito para que tengas al menos una oportunidad fingiendo ser mujer, porque la verdad no estas nada mal...- Dijo una de las chicas. -¡Sólo mírenle las piernas!-

-Pero yo no...- Otra vez fue cortado.

-¡Vamos a ver a Koujaku-sama!- Grito una seguido por un "¡Sí!" de las demás.

Llevaban la demás ropa de Noiz en uno de los bolsos que cargaban y le obligaron a usar sostén. Cuando llegaron a pagar a la caja, Noiz se dio cuenta de todo lo que podían gastar las mujeres en ropa. Bueno, él lo hacía con la comida.

Ya se habían encaminado un rato después a ver a Koujaku. Era tarde, no más de las 9:00 pm. Que rápido paso el tiempo.

Al llegar una chica hizo que todos se detuvieran para preguntarle algo a Noiz.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-...Noiz...- Hizo una pausa antes de hablar

-Mmm, ¿No eres de por aquí?-

-No... Soy alemán...- No sabía porque les decía tantas cosas personales.

-Bueno, ahora te llamas Emma.-

-¿Emma?- Es alemán, lo reconocía. "¿Quiénes eran ellas para cambiarle el nombre?" Pensaba.

-Sí, ahora vamos.- Lo volvieron a tomar de los brazos y se dirigieron a la peluquería donde veían por medio de los vidrios como Koujaku se preparaba para irse.

-¿Se va Koujaku-sama?- Le preguntaron.

-Sí, chicas.-Respondió él con una sonrisa amable. -Qué raro que no vinieron hoy.-

-Es que estábamos ayudando a alguien que quería conocerlo.-

-¿Conocerme? ¿Quién?- Les interrogó.

-Ella.- Todas se hicieron hacia atrás para dejar a la vista a Noiz que tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas de vergüenza. Una de las chicas puso una mano sobre el hombro de el -Se llama Emma.-

-¿Emma?- Se le hizo curioso el nombre.

-Sí, es alemana.-

-Oh, pues... mucho gusto señorita.- Koujaku tomo una de las manos de Noiz entre las suyas y deposito un suave beso en ella haciendo que el corazón del rubio se acelerara dejándolo extrañado.

-Nuestra amiga no habla mucho...- Sonrió. -Pero, es muy guapa. ¿A que si?-

-Sí, es una señorita muy bonita.- Koujaku le dedicaba una sonrisa muy dulce a Noiz, quería irse... ¡Dios! El solo venía a que le cortara el maldito pelo y ¿Que paso? Una manada de locas lo llevan a andarse medio centro comercial, probarse estupideces y tacharlo de chica. Y para peor, lo trajeron frente a "ÉL" vestido de esa forma tan vergonzosa y mostradora.

-Se hace tarde chicas, un placer conocerte Emma.- Koujaku evadía a las chicas para poderse marchar. -¿Por qué no vienen a charlar mañana? Sería un gusto conocer más sobre su nueva amiga.-

-¡Mañana estaremos aquí Koujaku-sama!- Dijeron al unísono, parece como si lo hicieran todos los días...

Koujaku se marchó dejando al grupo y a Noiz, las chicas sonreían y Noiz se quedó mirando perplejo como se marchaba el otro. Era una faceta nueva que él no conocía... y que le había gustado.

-...Le pareciste guapa...- Le susurró al oído una.

-¿Huh?- Noiz dio un paso adelante.

-¿Dónde vives?- Le pregunto la que parecía la "supuesta líder" del grupo ya que fue la que estuvo dando órdenes todo el día.

-¿Por qué les diría donde vivo?- Replicó el molesto.

-Tonto, Koujaku-sama quiere volver a verte. Por eso queremos ir a tu casa para prepararte.-

-...Paso...- Dijo Noiz.

-¡Hay, ya!- Gritó molesta. -Entonces nos veremos en el centro comercial a las 8:00 am. Pero antes de que te vayas nos presentaremos.

Las muchachas se pusieron en fila, eran cinco.

-Empiezo. Soy Yui.-

-Mío-

-Yukko.-

-Kaede.-

-Mayu.-

-Muy bien, ahora... repítelos.- Le dijo severamente Yui.

-Huh...- Seguía pensando cómo demonios se metió en ese lío. -Yui, Mío, Yukko, Kaede, Mayu. ¿Me pueden dar mi ropa?-

-No, no confiamos en ti. Te la devolveremos luego.- Yukko era la más callada de todas pero sabía cómo manipular a cualquiera.

-Huh...- Suspiró. No iba a dejarles su ropa... -Está bien...- Se cruzó de brazos.

Las chicas se fueron dejando solo a Noiz que inmediatamente tomo su coil para revisar la hora.

-10:00 pm...- Se dijo a si mismo mientras emprendía camino hacia su casa. -Que tarde...-

El frío le empezaba a calar los huesos, sus piernas estaban congeladas y el vestido no le ayudaba mucho.

Todavía faltaba mucho camino... mejor tomaba el atajo de siempre.

Era un camino estrecho, poco transitado y oscuro. Normalmente aquí tenía la mayoría de sus peleas...

Peleas... "Mierda"

Al darse cuenta ya estaba rodeado de unos pandilleros. Hoy sí que no era su día de suerte.

-¿Qué hace una señorita tan bonita en un lugar como este?- Dijo uno de los pandilleros "El cabello largo engaña a todo el mundo..."

-No creo que te importe.- respondió Noiz reanudando su paso hacia adelante pero fue inmediatamente detenido agarrándole de un brazo. -¡Suéltame, idiota!-

Noiz agitaba su brazo furioso, si no podía matarlo a golpes ahora lo haría en cuanto recuperara su fuerza. Empezó a darle golpes en el pecho sin tener resultado.

-Huh~ ¡La jovencita tiene agallas!- Se burló.

Noiz, sacándole provecho a los tacones lo pateó en la entrepierna haciendo que lo soltara inmediatamente retorciéndose en el suelo.

-Me las vas a pagar... ¡TRAS ELLA!-

Noiz echó a correr, sí que había dominado esos zapatos en una tarde. Los hombres lo perseguían hasta que logro salir del callejón hacia un lugar más abierto pero como era muy tarde no había nadie.

Para su mala suerte, lo alcanzaron dejándole totalmente inmóvil. Lo tumbaron de rodillas y llevaron sus dos brazos hacia su espalda.

-De aquí no sales, maldita.-

Los dos hombres que sostenían a Noiz le hicieron bajar la cabeza bruscamente empujándola hacia abajo.

Mientras miraba hacia el piso, uno de los hombres de la pandilla le agarró el pelo de tal forma que solto un quejido. No le gustaba sentirse inferior, estaba que se echaba a llorar... "Cuándo salga de esto, Aoba. Te juro que me las pagaras." Pensó Noiz, relacionando su sensibilidad a los efectos variantes de aquel líquido.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama.-

"Esa voz..."

-¿Ah? ¿Quién es este tío rídiculo?- El pandillero soltó el cabello de Noiz y volteó a mirar al dueño de la voz.

Era Koujaku.

Tomo la espada que reposaba en su espalda sin desenfundarla empezando a golpear con ella a los pandilleros. Los dos hombres que sostenían a Noiz lo soltaron al ver como poco a poco caían sus compañeros.

-¡Vamonos de aqui!- Ambos hombres huyeron gritando aterrorizados mientras Noiz se levantaba y recobraba la compostura. Koujaku corrió a ayudarlo.

-¿Estas bien?- Le preguntó a lo cuál Noiz asintió. -¿Qué hacías por aqui tan tarde?-

-Yo...- Noiz no sabía que responder.

-¡Estas sangrando!- Koujaku se arrodillo para examinar una de las rodillas de Noiz que estaba sangrando debido al impácto de la caída al inmovilizarlo en el piso.

-No es nada...- Susurro Noiz.

-Venga, vamos a curarte.-

-No es necesario, sanará solo.- Noiz normalmente dejaba sus heridas sin más, lo mínimo que hacía era ponerles una venda.

-Se te infectará y se pondrá peor...- Las insistencias de Koujaku hizo a Noiz aceptar la ayuda. -¿Puedes caminar?-

-Claro que pue...- Al Noiz dar un paso sintió un dolor fuerte en la pierna que lo llevo a morderse el labio.

-No, no puedes.- Koujaku levantó a Noiz al estilo princesa haciendo a Noiz sonrojar. Le gustaba este lado de Koujaku aunque no se diera cuenta.

-¿Tú que hacías por aquí?- Le preguntó Noiz.

-Me iba a casa, vengo de ver a un amigo.- Respondió Koujaku mirándole a la cara haciendo que este la desviara a un lado.

Al rato de estar caminando llegaron a la casa de Koujaku. Lo dejo en el suelo con cuidado y abrió la puerta.

-Pasa.-

Noiz entró despacio, no llevaba mucho tiempo de que recuperará su percepción del dolor asi que esta se había agudizado un poco. En otras palabras le dolía mas de lo que a una persona normal.

Koujaku le siguió detrás, cerró la puerta mientras Noiz se retiraba los tacones y los dejaba a un lado. Koujaku hizo lo mismo y entraron a la sala.

-No creo que sea correcto que salgas ahora, ¿Por qué no te quedas hasta mañana?-

Un tiempo ya después de que Noiz había recuperado la capacidad de sentir dolor y de que las industrias de Toue cayeran, se podría decir que todo volvió a la normalidad en Midorijima...

Se podría decir.

Caída la tarde en casa de Aoba, Tae se encontraba en la cocina preparando una merienda para la "visita" de su sobrino que ya estaba viniendo a diario por el sabor de sus dulces.

Subiendo escaleras arriba se escuchó un grito enfurecido de Aoba, lo ignoró ya que era normal que el rubio lo molestara pero al abrir la puerta, le dejo perpleja la situación.

Noiz cogía fuertemente el pelo largo de Aoba y lo movía fuertemente, un punto normal... pero Aoba cogía el pelo "anormalmente" largo de Noiz y efectuaba la misma acción.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!- El grito de la mujer hizo que ambos se detuvieran -¿¡Y BIEN?!- replicó al no haber respuesta.

Aoba se puso firme y empezó a hablar -¡Noiz a entrado por la ventana y ha empezado a comparar su pelo con el mío!- Llevo su mano diestra a uno de los mechones azules suyos que le caían en un costado del hombro. *Y luego dice que no es afeminado* Pensó Tae.

La abuela miro a Noiz que imitaba la misma acción.

-Oye, tú...- Le dijo Tae, haciendo que centrara su atención en ella en señal que la escuchaba. -¿Por qué tienes el cabello así?-

-No lo sé.- Respondió Noiz.

-Y, ¿Hace cuánto estas así?- Volvió a preguntar Tae.

-Desde hoy en la mañana, no me había dado cuenta hasta mirarme en un espejo.- Llevo uno de sus mechones rubios a un lado.

-Hum...- Tae lo miró pensativa -¿Ingeriste algo extraño?-

Tae creyó tener la solución del problema en la punta de la lengua.

-Aoba me dio un frasco azul ayer.- Señaló a Aoba con una expresión fría. La abuela se acercó a Aoba y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TOCARAS MIS COSAS!- Le gritó al peli azul el cual bajo la cabeza arrepentido. -Anda, llévalo donde Koujaku para que le corte el pelo.-

-Me niego- Dijo Aoba -¡Se pondrán a pelear como siempre!-

-Primera vez que concordamos con algo.- Dijo Noiz desviando la mirada.

Se encontraban de camino hacia la peluquería de Koujaku, Aoba seguía resentido con el rubio por "insultarle" tratando por todos los medios no mirarlo a la cara.

-No sé cómo hace la abuela- Comentó Aoba, siendo ignorado por el otro.

Les faltaba por lo menos pasar una calle para llegar a la peluquería de Koujaku cuando el alarido de una chica los detuvo.

-¡NO!- Grito la joven que había captado la atención de los dos -¿Con esa pinta piensas ir a ver a Koujaku-sama? ¡Ni sueñes que te pondrá atención así!- Un grupo de chicas se le acerco a Noiz. -¡Vamos de compras!- *¿Las fans del anciano?* Pensó Noiz.

Dos chicas del grupo tomaron a Noiz de los brazos obligándolo a seguirlas. Aoba pensaba que lo arrastrarían a él también, pero no lo hicieron. Tal vez porque ya le conocían y sabían que era un amigo de Koujaku. Suspiro aliviado pasándose por la mente si debería ayudar al otro, pero no lo hizo. Todavía seguía resentido. Miro como se llevaban a Noiz hasta que lo perdió de vista y se marchó.

Noiz oponía resistencia pero parece ser que aquel frasco no solo había hecho efecto en su cabello. Bueno, según dijo Tae. Que dijo que los efectos de aquel líquido podían variar. En ese caso, alargó su cabello y disminuyó su fuerza.

Se rindió y dejo que lo llevaran a quién sabe dónde.

Lo llevaron a un centro comercial donde aparte de estar de tienda en tienda, lo obligaron a probarse un montón de prendas que lo hacían lucir más "femenina"

Hasta que llegaron a un almacén donde se exhibían un montón de empalagosos vestidos. Cada uno más llamativo y escotado que el otro.

-¡Miren este!- Una de las jóvenes tomo un vestido que llegaba hasta las rodillas color rosado pálido. Una saco de otro mostrador unos tacones bajos del mismo color del vestido haciendo que sus caras se iluminaran.

-Anda, pruébatelo.- Dijo una de ellas dirigiéndose a Noiz.

-Me niego.- Respondió.

-Chicas.- La joven al hablar hizo que se llevaran arrastrado a Noiz a uno de los vestidores, como no cabían todas, entraron solo tres.

Noiz no se dejaba pero al final pudieron con él logrando quitarle la parte superior de la ropa, al mirarlo pararon en seco.

-...Eres un chico...- Dijo una.

-Ya decía yo porqué era tan plana.- Empezaron a tocar el pecho de Noiz donde se suponía debía estar su busto. -No importa, eso se arregla con un chal.-

Y al final salieron con Noiz que solo replicaba lo corto que era el vestido y el chal gris que (a petición de una de ellas) era horrible. Ni mencionar lo que decía de los tacones, a pesar de ser bajos daba uno que otro tropezón.

Las chicas les anunciaron a las otras que el "espécimen raro" es un hombre.

-Bueno, Koujaku-sama es demasiado guapo que atrae a los hombres también. Es algo inevitable.- Dijo una de las que estaban afuera

-¿Qué?, yo no...- Noiz fue cortado abruptamente

-Koujaku-sama no tiene pinta de gustarle los hombres, así que te ayudaremos a que seas bonito para que tengas al menos una oportunidad fingiendo ser mujer, porque la verdad no estas nada mal...- Dijo una de las chicas. -¡Sólo mírenle las piernas!-

-Pero yo no...- Otra vez fue cortado.

-¡Vamos a ver a Koujaku-sama!- Grito una seguido por un "¡Sí!" de las demás.

Llevaban la demás ropa de Noiz en uno de los bolsos que cargaban y le obligaron a usar sostén. Cuando llegaron a pagar a la caja, Noiz se dio cuenta de todo lo que podían gastar las mujeres en ropa. Bueno, él lo hacía con la comida.

Ya se habían encaminado un rato después a ver a Koujaku. Era tarde, no más de las 9:00 pm. Que rápido paso el tiempo.

Al llegar una chica hizo que todos se detuvieran para preguntarle algo a Noiz.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-...Noiz...- Hizo una pausa antes de hablar

-Mmm, ¿No eres de por aquí?-

-No... Soy alemán...- No sabía porque les decía tantas cosas personales.

-Bueno, ahora te llamas Emma.-

-¿Emma?- Es alemán, lo reconocía. "¿Quiénes eran ellas para cambiarle el nombre?" Pensaba.

-Sí, ahora vamos.- Lo volvieron a tomar de los brazos y se dirigieron a la peluquería donde veían por medio de los vidrios como Koujaku se preparaba para irse.

-¿Se va Koujaku-sama?- Le preguntaron.

-Sí, chicas.-Respondió él con una sonrisa amable. -Qué raro que no vinieron hoy.-

-Es que estábamos ayudando a alguien que quería conocerlo.-

-¿Conocerme? ¿Quién?- Les interrogó.

-Ella.- Todas se hicieron hacia atrás para dejar a la vista a Noiz que tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas de vergüenza. Una de las chicas puso una mano sobre el hombro de el -Se llama Emma.-

-¿Emma?- Se le hizo curioso el nombre.

-Sí, es alemana.-

-Oh, pues... mucho gusto señorita.- Koujaku tomo una de las manos de Noiz entre las suyas y deposito un suave beso en ella haciendo que el corazón del rubio se acelerara dejándolo extrañado.

-Nuestra amiga no habla mucho...- Sonrió. -Pero, es muy guapa. ¿A que si?-

-Sí, es una señorita muy bonita.- Koujaku le dedicaba una sonrisa muy dulce a Noiz, quería irse... ¡Dios! El solo venía a que le cortara el maldito pelo y ¿Que paso? Una manada de locas lo llevan a andarse medio centro comercial, probarse estupideces y tacharlo de chica. Y para peor, lo trajeron frente a "ÉL" vestido de esa forma tan vergonzosa y mostradora.

-Se hace tarde chicas, un placer conocerte Emma.- Koujaku evadía a las chicas para poderse marchar. -¿Por qué no vienen a charlar mañana? Sería un gusto conocer más sobre su nueva amiga.-

-¡Mañana estaremos aquí Koujaku-sama!- Dijeron al unísono, parece como si lo hicieran todos los días...

Koujaku se marchó dejando al grupo y a Noiz, las chicas sonreían y Noiz se quedó mirando perplejo como se marchaba el otro. Era una faceta nueva que él no conocía... y que le había gustado.

-...Le pareciste guapa...- Le susurró al oído una.

-¿Huh?- Noiz dio un paso adelante.

-¿Dónde vives?- Le pregunto la que parecía la "supuesta líder" del grupo ya que fue la que estuvo dando órdenes todo el día.

-¿Por qué les diría donde vivo?- Replicó el molesto.

-Tonto, Koujaku-sama quiere volver a verte. Por eso queremos ir a tu casa para prepararte.-

-...Paso...- Dijo Noiz.

-¡Hay, ya!- Gritó molesta. -Entonces nos veremos en el centro comercial a las 8:00 am. Pero antes de que te vayas nos presentaremos.

Las muchachas se pusieron en fila, eran cinco.

-Empiezo. Soy Yui.-

-Mío-

-Yukko.-

-Kaede.-

-Mayu.-

-Muy bien, ahora... repítelos.- Le dijo severamente Yui.

-Huh...- Seguía pensando cómo demonios se metió en ese lío. -Yui, Mío, Yukko, Kaede, Mayu. ¿Me pueden dar mi ropa?-

-No, no confiamos en ti. Te la devolveremos luego.- Yukko era la más callada de todas pero sabía cómo manipular a cualquiera.

-Huh...- Suspiró. No iba a dejarles su ropa... -Está bien...- Se cruzó de brazos.

Las chicas se fueron dejando solo a Noiz que inmediatamente tomo su coil para revisar la hora.

-10:00 pm...- Se dijo a si mismo mientras emprendía camino hacia su casa. -Que tarde...-

El frío le empezaba a calar los huesos, sus piernas estaban congeladas y el vestido no le ayudaba mucho.

Todavía faltaba mucho camino... mejor tomaba el atajo de siempre.

Era un camino estrecho, poco transitado y oscuro. Normalmente aquí tenía la mayoría de sus peleas...

Peleas... "Mierda"

Al darse cuenta ya estaba rodeado de unos pandilleros. Hoy sí que no era su día de suerte.

-¿Qué hace una señorita tan bonita en un lugar como este?- Dijo uno de los pandilleros "El cabello largo engaña a todo el mundo..."

-No creo que te importe.- respondió Noiz reanudando su paso hacia adelante pero fue inmediatamente detenido agarrándole de un brazo. -¡Suéltame, idiota!-

Noiz agitaba su brazo furioso, si no podía matarlo a golpes ahora lo haría en cuanto recuperara su fuerza. Empezó a darle golpes en el pecho sin tener resultado.

-Huh~ ¡La jovencita tiene agallas!- Se burló.

Noiz, sacándole provecho a los tacones lo pateó en la entrepierna haciendo que lo soltara inmediatamente retorciéndose en el suelo.

-Me las vas a pagar... ¡TRAS ELLA!-

Noiz echó a correr, sí que había dominado esos zapatos en una tarde. Los hombres lo perseguían hasta que logro salir del callejón hacia un lugar más abierto pero como era muy tarde no había nadie.

Para su mala suerte, lo alcanzaron dejándole totalmente inmóvil. Lo tumbaron de rodillas y llevaron sus dos brazos hacia su espalda.

-De aquí no sales, maldita.-

Los dos hombres que sostenían a Noiz le hicieron bajar la cabeza bruscamente empujándola hacia abajo.

Mientras miraba hacia el piso, uno de los hombres de la pandilla le agarró el pelo de tal forma que solto un quejido. No le gustaba sentirse inferior, estaba que se echaba a llorar... "Cuándo salga de esto, Aoba. Te juro que me las pagaras." Pensó Noiz, relacionando su sensibilidad a los efectos variantes de aquel líquido.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama.-

"Esa voz..."

-¿Ah? ¿Quién es este tío rídiculo?- El pandillero soltó el cabello de Noiz y volteó a mirar al dueño de la voz.

Era Koujaku.

Tomo la espada que reposaba en su espalda sin desenfundarla empezando a golpear con ella a los pandilleros. Los dos hombres que sostenían a Noiz lo soltaron al ver como poco a poco caían sus compañeros.

-¡Vamonos de aqui!- Ambos hombres huyeron gritando aterrorizados mientras Noiz se levantaba y recobraba la compostura. Koujaku corrió a ayudarlo.

-¿Estas bien?- Le preguntó a lo cuál Noiz asintió. -¿Qué hacías por aqui tan tarde?-

-Yo...- Noiz no sabía que responder.

-¡Estas sangrando!- Koujaku se arrodillo para examinar una de las rodillas de Noiz que estaba sangrando debido al impácto de la caída al inmovilizarlo en el piso.

-No es nada...- Susurro Noiz.

-Venga, vamos a curarte.-

-No es necesario, sanará solo.- Noiz normalmente dejaba sus heridas sin más, lo mínimo que hacía era ponerles una venda.

-Se te infectará y se pondrá peor...- Las insistencias de Koujaku hizo a Noiz aceptar la ayuda. -¿Puedes caminar?-

-Claro que pue...- Al Noiz dar un paso sintió un dolor fuerte en la pierna que lo llevo a morderse el labio.

-No, no puedes.- Koujaku levantó a Noiz al estilo princesa haciendo a Noiz sonrojar. Le gustaba este lado de Koujaku aunque no se diera cuenta.

-¿Tú que hacías por aquí?- Le preguntó Noiz.

-Me iba a casa, vengo de ver a un amigo.- Respondió Koujaku mirándole a la cara haciendo que este la desviara a un lado.

Al rato de estar caminando llegaron a la casa de Koujaku. Lo dejo en el suelo con cuidado y abrió la puerta.

-Pasa.-

Noiz entró despacio, no llevaba mucho tiempo de que recuperará su percepción del dolor asi que esta se había agudizado un poco. En otras palabras le dolía mas de lo que a una persona normal.

Koujaku le siguió detrás, cerró la puerta mientras Noiz se retiraba los tacones y los dejaba a un lado. Koujaku hizo lo mismo y entraron a la sala.

-No creo que sea correcto que salgas ahora, ¿Por qué no te quedas hasta mañana?-


	2. ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?

-¿Por qué no te quedas?-

-N-No es necesario...- Respondió Noiz, la dulzura con la que koujaku le hablaba lo tenía encantado lo cual lo tenía asustado. Esos sentimientos que crecían dentro de el...

-Insisto, es peligroso que salgas ahora. Quédate hoy.-

Las insistencias de Koujaku terminaron por hacerlo aceptar a regañadientes. Koujaku le había prestado algo de ropa. Gracias al "relleno" que tenía puesto, no se notaba en lo absoluto que era una tabla.

Koujaku le cedió la cama, excusándose de que él podría dormir en el fúton y que las damas no debían dormir en el piso... tan lindo... ¿Acaso era así con todas?

...¿Qué acababa de decirse?... en definitiva ese ya no era él.

Le pidió prestado el baño, quería refrescarse un poco. Koujaku le indicó donde quedaba y Noiz le respondió con un "gracias"

Se encontraba frente al lavabo, echándose agua en el rostro... todo lo que había pasado en un día le tenía exhausto. Sin contar que estaba en la casa del anciano y temía que lo descubriera... ¿Pero porque tenía miedo? Talvez era por los dulces tratos de Koujaku que lo tenían encantado y que, como él mismo, no recibiría de parte del peli azul ni en sueños.

...Bien, ya se le había zafado un tornillo...

Se miró por última vez en el espejo y decidió irse a dormir. Pensando no se arreglarían sus problemas, estaba cansadísimo.

Al salir del baño se fue directamente a tirarse en la cama. Vaya que lo necesitaba. Al sentir el contacto de su cuerpo con el colchón se destensó un poco. Oh, sí. Dormiría como un bebé y no se levantaría hasta que enserio fuera tarde... si es que Koujaku no lo levantaba.

Al otro día, enserio que se había levantado tarde. ¡Joder, eran las 2:00 pm!

Su estómago hizo acto de presencia con un gruñido. Tenía hambre.

-Buenos días señorita dormilona. ¿Se encontraba muy cansada?- Koujaku entraba en la habitación con una bandeja de comida. No se había puesto a reparar por su presencia cuando había despertado. Bueno, era obvio de esperar si se contaba que eran las dos de la tarde.

Comió rápidamente, ¡Había olvidado por completo su compromiso!

La ropa no importaba tanto... ¡Pero sus All-mates...! Oh, no. Eso sí que no se los permitiría.

-¿Te vas ya?- Le pregunto Koujaku mientras lo veía colocarse los tacones.

-S-Si...- Noiz se acercó a Koujaku y le dejo un beso en la mejilla. DEBÍA IRSE AHORA

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles hasta que vio el gran centro comercial en donde, las chicas lo esperaban furiosas en la entrada.

-¡¿PORQUÉ LLEGAS TAN TARDE?!- Grito Yui, su paciencia era casi nula.

-Dame mis cosas...- Sentenció Noiz ignorando el grito de Yui.

-¿Hablas de esto?- Kaede sacó del bolso sus All-mates. -No lo creo.-

-¿Qué?- Replicó Noiz.

-No hemos acabado. Le hemos prometido a Koujaku-sama que lo veríamos hoy TODAS.- Yui recalcó la palabra "TODAS" dándole a entender que era inútil que reprochara. Maldita manada de locas hormonales.

Noiz suspiró y dejo que lo "arreglaran de nuevo" pues estaba echo un asco.

Plancharon su pelo y le pusieron un broche de conejo. El vestido que llevaba fue básicamente desechado, por no decir que lo tiraron en la calle, ahora vestía una blusa suelta color azul marino y una falda negra.

Los zapatos fueron su perdición.

Tacones gamuza negros, pero, joder. Eran hermosos.

...¿Qué?...

Sacudió su cabeza alejando sus pensamientos sobre la ropa que llevaba puesta y les preguntó.

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Vamos donde Koujaku-sama.-

Mierda, había recordado lo de anoche y no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

El camino de ida fue totalmente incómodo. Los hombres lo miraban un largo rato sintiéndose básicamente desnudo con lo que traía puesto. ¡Esa maldita falta era extremadamente corta!

-De suerte y no te violan, Emma.- Comentó Mayu de forma graciosa al ver como todos se comían con la mirada a Noiz.

Llegaron a la peluquería de Koujaku donde estaba atendiendo a una señora de nos sesenta y tantos.

-Oh, llegaron chicas.- Hablo Koujaku centrando su mirada en ellas y, especialmente, en Noiz.

-Sí, ¡Koujaku-sama!-

Las chicas fueron a tomar asiento en un lugar apartado del lugar donde Koujaku realizaba su trabajo. Era algo parecido a una sala de estar más a fondo de la tienda. Los sillones tradicionales japoneses eran algo que no podía faltar en un lugar diseñado por él, pero no era para nada desagradable o feo el entorno.

Koujaku había acabado el corte de la mujer y se despidió de ella. Después puso el aviso "Cerrado" y fue junto a ellas y Noiz.

Noiz se sonrojo al ver como poco a poco se acercaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, chicas. Hoy soy de ustedes.-

Las chicas gritaron emocionadas pero Noiz seguía con las manos en sus piernas, sonrojado.

-Koujaku-sama, ¿Que opina de nuestra amiga Emma?- Le preguntó Yui, que atrevida.

-Bueno, pues... es una señorita muy hermosa y agradable.- Al decir esto Koujaku se sonrojó levemente pero Noiz se puso como un tomate.

-Aaawwww, ¡Koujaku-sama es tan amable!-

De un momento a otro el tiempo se había ido volando y ya era hora de que se fueran, pues era muy tarde.

-Es hora de irnos, chicas.- Dijo Yui haciendo que ellas suspiraran entristecidas.

-Es cierto, es tarde- Dijo Koujaku. Todos se levantaron de los asientos y se pusieron en camino hacia la entrada. Antes de que Noiz saliera fue tomado de la mano por Koujaku.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?- Noiz miró a las chicas que ya estaban a fuera y estas le empezaron a hacer señas de que le dijera que si entonces volvió a centrar su mirada en Koujaku y asintió.

Las chicas se despidieron de el y se fueron dejándolos a solas.

-Bueno... Emma. Eres una chica muy linda, y... pues...- Koujaku pauso un momento tomando las dos manos de Noiz.

Noiz estaba mudo y sonrojado, pero no podía evitar sentirse así cada vez que era así con él. Quizá ya era tiempo de admitirlo. Le gustaba.

-S-Si...?- Dijo Noiz incitándolo a continuar.

-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?-


	3. Lo sabe, mierda

-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?-

-Y-Yo...- Normalmente, bueno, nunca tenía citas. El viejo le estaba invitando a una... ¿Qué mierda?

La mirada expectante de Koujaku lo tenía mareado.

-N-No podré. Lo siento.- Noiz hablo firme, lo que menos quería ahora era algo más de que preocuparse.

-P-pero... ¿Por qué?- Koujaku ejerció un poco de presión a las manos de Noiz.

-Es... un asunto personal. Lo siento.- Noiz se soltó de Koujaku y salió del lugar.

Noiz apresurado llegó donde las demás que lo estaban esperando ansiosas por saber lo que el otro le había dicho...

-¡Cuenta, cuenta!-

-...Me invitó a salir...-

Los chillidos por parte de ellas no se hicieron esperar, vaya que eran molestas.

-...Y le dije que no...-

-...- Nadie hablo... bueno, después de 5 segundos...

-¡SERÁS IDIOTA!- Kaede le había dado un zape enojada.

-¡¿AH?! ¡¿QUÉ ESPERABAN?!- Ahora todos estaban gritando, en verdad que lo hacían salir de sus casillas para llegar hasta el extremo de estar alegando en plena noche.

-¡¿POR QUÉ LO RECHAZASTE?!- Noiz suspiró y dejo salir el aire que te lo estaba ahogando del enojo.

-Miren, soy un chico. Koujaku no es homosexual, y en otras palabras... ¡EL NO ME GUSTA!-

-...Mentiroso...-

-Eres un tonto, no te das cuenta de lo que sientes.- Mío se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

-Te sonrojas cuando te dice cosas lindas...- Dijo Mayu posicionándose detrás de él y sosteniéndolo de los hombros le susurró al oído. -...Te vestiste de mujer por el...-

-Oh, no.- Noiz quitó bruscamente las manos de Mayu para girarse a mirarla. -Ustedes me llevaron a ese maldito centro comercial, me vistieron con un montón de idioteces, me obligaron a ver a ese vejestorio y sólo les seguí el puto juego porque tienen mi ropa y mis All-mates.-

Noiz arrebato el bolso de las manos de Mío para rebuscar en este y sacar de ahí sus All-mates. Después de eso, se quitó el collar, aretes y manillas para dejarlo dentro de este.

-Les devolveré el resto luego, no me iré en bolas a media noche hasta mi casa.- No le importaba su ropa, no es como si usara los mismos harapos todos los días. (Aunque en el juego y anime tenga como 1000 conjuntos idénticos guardados en un armario al igual que todos.)

Las muchachas lo miraron indignadas... No saldría ileso de esa, nadie se burlaba de ellas y quedaba con los pantalones o en ese caso faldas arriba.

-Insultó a Koujaku-sama...- Dijo Yui, empezando a tronar sus dedos.

-Sal a correr, desgraciado...- Todas, absolutamente TODAS lo empezaron a rodear. Muy bien, creo que era hora de correr en tacones... otra vez, pero en vez de hacerlo por su virginidad, lo haría por su vida, o la que le quedaba.

*Mientras tanto, detrás de un poste...*

-U-Un chico...-

Ahá, ese era Koujaku, quien acababa de escuchar quien era en verdad aquella "Joven" que lo había rechazado.

-¿M-Me enamore de un chico...?-

-¿Koujaku?- Esa voz era de...

-¿Aoba? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Venía a buscarte. No veo a Noiz hace días y pensé que sabías de su paradero...- Aoba se notaba preocupado, pero ¿Por qué acudió a él sí solamente estaba buscando al mocoso?

-Pero, ¿Por qué viniste a preguntarme a mi sobre el mocoso si no lo he vuelto a ver desde lo que paso en la torre Oval?- Koujaku estaba bastante confundido, es bastante ilógico que le preguntaran a él por Noiz si cada vez que se veían sólo querían matarse a madrazos y decirse hasta de lo que se iban a morir.

-Se supone que Noiz...- Aoba volteó a mirar donde se encontraban las chicas y por ende Noiz, que fue reconocido inmediatamente por él. -¡Ahí está!- después Aoba señaló a "Emma"

-¿...Qué...?-

-¿Él no había venido a...?- Aoba hizo una pausa y llevó su mano derecha a su frente. -Ah... ya lo recuerdo.-

-¿Él es...?-

-Sí, es Noiz.- Afirmó Aoba. -Esas chicas "secuestraron" por así decirlo a Noiz hace un par de días y lo dejaron como vez ahora.-

-...- A Koujaku le empezó a temblar un labio.

-¿Koujaku? ¿Te sientes bien?- Cuando escucho la voz de Aoba, Koujaku llevo sus dos manos a sus sienes y empezó a presionarlas mientras murmuraba incoherencias.

-Noiz... Emma... Noiz...- Koujaku empezó a caminar en dirección a la peluquería.

-¿Koujaku...?-

-Bien, es travesti y también es Noiz. ¿Qué mierda?- Koujaku platicaba consigo mismo en uno de los sofás que había en la peluquería. Se le veía realmente afectado. -Pero no sé por qué me sigo sintiendo así.-

Koujaku en un principio se había sentido atraído por la supuesta chica llamada Emma, pero ahora que sabía quién era, incluso sabiendo que tenía algo que le colgaba bajo la falda y que era Noiz, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. No es como que se hubiera enamorado de un Noiz sumiso o algo así... ¿Verdad...?

-Bueno, Koujaku. Cálmate. No pasa nada, no es como si Noiz supiera que sabes que es el... es más, ahora que sabes que es el, se te quitaran todas estas mierdas de la cabeza, ¿ok?- Koujaku hablaba consigo mismo dándose ánimos para poder mirar a la cara a Noiz sin sentir vergüenza.

Aoba se dirigió en donde se encontraba Noiz y las demás chicas.

-¿Noiz?-

-¡Miren, es Aoba y está enamorado de un hombre!- Las chicas que lo rodeaban y se tronaban los dedos dispuestos a atacarle miraron a Aoba y se lanzaron sobre él, dándole tiempo de correr y salvarse. ¿Qué acaso esas locas eran unos cupidos o algo así? No importaba ahora. Estaba intacto y eso contaba para él. Si, era un egoísta de lo peor.

Pero había salido de la sartén para caer en las brasas...

Al voltear se había encontrado nada más ni nada menos que con Koujaku.

_**"Mierda"**_

_-¿Koujaku...?- Susurró Noiz parando en seco._

_-N-Noiz...-_

_-¿Acaso tú lo sa...?- Las palabras de Noiz fueron cortadas abruptamente por las de Koujaku._

_-Lo sé.-_

_**Lo sabe, mierda...**_


End file.
